Goblin
Detalles *'Título:' 도깨비 / dokkaebi *'Título en inglés:' Goblin *'También conocido como:' The Lonely, Shining Goblin; Goblin: The Lonely and Great God *'Género:'Comedia, Romance, Drama *'Episodios:' 16 + 3 especiales *'Cadena:' TvN *'Período de emisión:' 02-Diciembre-2016 al 21-Enero-2017 *'Horario:' Viernes y Sábados, 20:00 *'Banda Sonora: '''Goblin OST Sinopsis En la época Goryeo, el rey Wang Yeo es manipulado vilmente por su consejero real que lo pone en contra de el general '''Shin Kim' traicionándolo y condenándolo a morir a él y toda su familia. Tras su muerte es convertido en un Goblin (duende, Dokkaebi) un ser inmortal en busca de venganza, pero pronto se da cuenta que fue castigado por derramar mucha sangre durante su vida pasada y es condenado a ver morir a todos sus seres queridos mientras el sigue vivo. Es entonces que va en busca de una salida, la única que le puede conceder la añorada muerte, la chica destinada a ser la "Novia del Ser Inmortal". El Ángel de la Muerte, no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pues se dice que cuando un ser humano comete uno de los pecados mas crueles es condenado a ser un Ángel de la Muerte que guía las almas de las personas al morir . Ambos terminan viviendo juntos, y aunque no se llevan bien del todo, eventualmente desarrollan una estrecha amistad, que los lleva a ayudarse mutuamente. Enae Terada es una estudiante que posee una marca en la nuca que le permite ver fantasmas desde muy pequeña y estos fantasmas siempre la llaman la "Novia del Ser Inmortal" (Goblin). Enae '''perdió a su madre a los 9 años y quedo bajo la tutoria de su cruel tía que anda detrás del dinero del seguro de su madre. Tras una desesperada petición de ayuda '''Enae '''se encuentra finalmente con el Ser Inmortal (Goblin) de quien dicen que ella es la "Novia". Reparto * Shiro Arimura como Shin Kim (Dokkaebi-Duende-Goblin), 935 años aprox.) * Ryūgen Onoki como Woobin Towa (Ángel de la muerte, 300 años aprox.) * Ibara Sēramu como Enae Terada (sacerdotisa humana-Novia del ser Inmortal, 19) ** Desuni Komachu como Enae (niña) * Tenten Moegi como Sunny * Reto Yamaya como Dukhwa Honoka (20's) ** Kazuo Dareum como Dukhwa (joven) ** Kidōru Karatashi como Dukhwa (niño) ''Cercanos a Shin Kim'' * -- como Presidente Obito Honoka (amigo y sirviente de Shin Kim) * Kusuma Kohada como Secretario Soo * Elemi Borineo como Samshin (Anciana / Mujer de Rojo) * Takashi Ukaji como mano derecha de Shin Kim ''Familia de Enae Terada'' * Heine Unagi como Chaerin Terada (Madre de Enae) * Sukaji Tacibo como Asuka Terada (Tía) *Nangō Teguse como Nan Komaza (Primo) * Ryuka Gazeru como Tora Komaza (Prima) ''Otros relacionados con Enae Terada'' * Anko Shijimi como Fantasma que sigue a Enae * Yuka Kashiwagi como Adivina/Fantasma *Herina Kawaguchi como Fantasma de la casa estudiantil * Sadai Sentoki como Kahiko (Fantasma que quiere venganza) * Makika Miyamura como (persona que molesta a Enae) * Fūka Mitokado como Karla Kitano (compañera de Enae) * Xing Fei como Seulbi Isono (Amiga de Enae) * Mita Kurozuka como maestra de Enae * Maen Sagiri como Tenro Choi ** Woojin Shimau como Tenro Choi (niño) ''Personas de la era Goryeo'' * Oboro Kitane como Rey * Amina Otsuka como Reina * Rōshi Momoshi como Won Kuriare (eunuco consejero del rey) * Unato Nekoma como Sirvente de Shin Kim Premios * '''2017: 10th Korea Drama Awards: Mejor Drama * 2017: 10th Korea Drama Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor (Reto Yamaya) * 2017: 10th Korea Drama Awards: Premio a la Estrella (Reto Yamaya) * 2017: 10th Korea Drama Awards: Premio al Personaje Popular (Rōshi Momoshil) * 2017: 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards: Gran Premio (Eunsook Kim) * 2017: 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actor (Shiro Arimura) * 2017: Seoul Drama Awards: Premio a mejor canción de un drama del Hallyu: “I Will Go to You Like the First Snow” Curiosidades *La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 30 de agosto de 2016 y la filmación inició a mediados de septiembre de 2016 en Canadá. *Será la segunda vez que los actores Ryūgen Onoki y Heine Unagi trabajen juntos, pues ya lo habían hecho en el drama Bubblegum. *En el capitulo 2 el ángel de la muerte esta viendo la televisión, lo que ve es una escena del drama Bubblegum, del que el fue el protagonista principal. *En el capítulo 3, se puede ver una presentación de y a Shin Kim bailando el estribillo de Pick Me de HeartKO. *En el capítulo 4 cuando Duhwa está llevando a Enae a la escuela se puede escuchar Pick Me de HeartKO de fondo. *En el capítulo 6, en la escena de la cafetería se puede escuchar décalcomanie de Fantastic Girls *Amina Otsuka Y ya habían trabajado juntos en Who Are You - School 2015 *Yuka Kashiwagi y Ibara Sēramu trabajaron juntas en "Cheese in the Trap". *El día de su estreno superó en audiencia al drama Respond 1988, que era el drama que tenía mejores audiencias en su fecha de estreno de TvN. *En el capitulo 9 el secretario Byukuya baila "Boy in Luv" de Red Planet y "Growl" de Bright Music. *En el capítulo 11 cuando los ángeles de la muerte están tomando café se puede escuchar "Stay" de The Mirror Toxic. *En el capítulo 12, Duhwa, mientras está barriendo en su trabajo, tararea una parte de la canción "T.T" de HeartKO. *Cuando van al cine en el capitulo 7 se muestran imágenes de la película Train to Busan. *El episodio del 26 de diciembre de “The List 2016” de TvN presentó una lista de los mejores bromances en el mundo del espectáculo. Shiro Arimura y Ryūgen Onoki ocuparon el tercer lugar y durante su segmento, el programa señaló que su relación realmente comenzó: ¡Durante el ejército! *“Goblin” ha sido capaz de saltar sobre el margen del 14 por ciento con sólo números de la plataforma de cable. Rompiendo un nuevo récord, el drama obtuvo un 15,55 por ciento en calificaciones al agregar estadísticas de plataforma de suscripción. *El episodio 14 no saldrá al aire el día 14 de Enero como estaba originalmente planeado, en su lugar se emitirá un episodio especial con una historia más profunda sobre el desenlace del drama. Los episodios 15 y 16 se emitirán el mismo día. *El programa entró a las listas de música y ahora las canciones que forman parte de la banda sonora de “Goblin” de TvN, ¡serán compiladas en un álbum! El álbum será lanzado en las tiendas el 25 de Enero, pero las pre-órdenes en Corea iniciaron el 17 de Enero. El álbum contendrá dos CDs, uno para las canciones y el otro para los instrumentales. Las narraciones de Shiro Arimura también serán incluidas. Además, tendrá un álbum de fotos con tomas del drama nunca antes reveladas. La portada del álbum contendrá un diseño lenticular que presenta diferentes imágenes cuando es visto de distintos ángulos.El álbum estará disponible en dos versiones cuyas diferencias son las imágenes lenticulares en la portada, y las escenas del flip book. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás, incluyendo el álbum de fotos y libro de letras, será igual. *El actor Masaki Nakajima envió un remolque lleno de comida para todo el equipo del drama, anteriormente trabajó con el actor Shiro Arimura en el drama The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince y con la actriz Ibara Sēramu en la película Angry Lawyer . *Con la gran popularidad de la serie, TvN también emitirá un programa especial sobre un detrás de cámaras. De acuerdo con las fuentes, habrán dos episodios — mostrarán bloopers, entrevistas y más — que se emitirán el 3 y 4 de febrero. Las conversaciones indican que los episodios especiales se emitirán en el mismo horario antes que “Tomorrow With You” inicie su emisión en el actual horario de “Goblin”. *Con un pico de raiting de 22.1% se convirtió en el drama con mayor audiencia en la historia del canal tvN, sobrepasando al drama Respond 1988 que tenía el record en 21.7% ---- Categoría:ADrama Categoría:TvN Categoría:Drama2016